To-Dos
To-Dos are tasks that need to be done once or not on a regular schedule. Examples may include "Complete assignment about nutrition" or "Wash mom's car". To view other examples, please refer to Sample To-Dos. You can set a due date for your To-Do. However, missing the date or letting the To-Do turn red will not reduce your avatar's health. There is no limit to the number of To-Dos you can create. To-Dos are the third category of tasks displayed on the Tasks page, along with Habits and Dailies. __TOC__ Effects of To-Dos Rewards When a To-Do is checked off, it turns grey. It moves from the "Active" list to the "Completed" list, and the player gains experience points, gold, mana, a chance of a drop, and a chance for a critical hit. Uncompleted To-Dos Unlike Dailies, To-Dos do not cause loss of health when they are left uncompleted. Over time, a To-Do will gradually become redder and hence be worth more experience and gold upon completion. This gives you extra incentive to complete old To-Dos. There is a limit to how much a To-Do can become worth. An ever-increasing value could act as a disincentive. A To-Do will reach this limit when it is about a month old. This is to dissuade you from putting off a task in order to achieve a large reward. Creating a To-Do To create an item on your To-Do list: #Type the task in the box that says "Add a To-Do". #Press the Enter key or click the +''' button to confirm. If you are actively filtering your tasks by one or more tags while creating a To-Do, these tags will be automatically applied to the new To-Do. Adding Multiple To-Dos You can add multiple To-Dos on the website. To add several To-Dos at once: # Type in your To-Do in the grey text box above the to-do list. After creating one To-Do, use the '''Shift + Enter key to begin the next To-Do. # Press the Enter button when finished. To add multiple To-Dos with tags, select one or more tags, then add your To-Dos. Copy as To-Do from Chat You can quickly create a To-Do from the chat windows on the web version of Habitica. When a user selects the "Copy as To-Do" option, a brief options box will open. The default entries are (body of the chat = Entry for To-Do). The description area of the To-Do will include the name and location (party or guild) of the original post. You can learn more about this on the Chat page. Viewing Your To-Do List Habitica allows you to view your To-Do list in three ways * Active: Shows all of your incomplete To-Dos, regardless of due date. * Scheduled: Shows only your active To-Dos with due dates, beginning with the closest first. * Complete: Shows recently completed To-Dos (refer to Completing a To-Do below). Click on the tabs under the To-Do entry box to move from one view to another view. The Data Display Tool will also show active, dated, and completed To-Dos. When you have a To-Do due today or a To-Do that is overdue, a box appears in its dashboard telling you how many To-Dos are due. Editing a To-Do Edit a To-Do by clicking the pencil icon. In edit mode you can edit the title of the task and add extra notes. There are a number of other things that can be edited, which are explained below. Adding a Checklist If you find that a task has several parts, you can add a checklist to your To-Do. This has several benefits, including clearing up your To-Do list and breaking large, daunting tasks into smaller, more workable items. Assigning Difficulty Difficulty can be changed when you edit a To-Do. You can increase the difficulty of a challenging or time-consuming To-Do, thus earning greater awards for completion. Adding a Due Date You can add a due date by clicking on the Due Date field. A date-picker will appear. You can also type the date into the Due Date field. Clicking the "Today" button will put the current date as the due date. When you save the To-Do, the date will appear on it in grey text using the date format selected in Settings. The date will change to red when the To-Do is due. This visual indicator is the only function of the due date. The date does not affect the task's value, and you are not penalized for failing to complete the To-Do by the due date. A penalty for missing a due date is a requested feature. In the meantime, you can use the Poisonous To-Dos method from the Self-Imposed Challenges page. To remove a due date, click in the Due Date field, then click the "Clear" button. Adding Tags You can use tags on a To-Do to help with filtering. Add tags under the edit feature. All tasks can be filtered by the tags you apply. Attributes If you use the task-based auto-allocation feature, the Advanced Settings menu on the web will give you four options for Attributes: Strength, Intelligence, Perception, and Constitution. For the iOS App and theAndroid app, this will appear as option in the edit screen. If set, Habitica will distribute your attribute points according to your most common task attributes. The attributes will not appear in the To-Do edit screen if you don't have the task-based auto-allocation feature turned on. Completing a To-Do After you complete a task, clicking the checkbox will turn the To-Do grey, and you will earn the appropriate amount of experience, gold, and mana points. The To-Do is now marked as complete and will be moved from the "Active" or "Scheduled" tab to the top of the "Completed" tab, which effectively removes it from the visible list of To-Dos. You need to click the "Completed" tab to view your completed To-Dos. Clicking on a completed To-Do will reactivate it. You will lose the gold, experience, and mana points that you had gained when you completed the To-Do. The task then moves back to the bottom of the "Active" tab. If you've made a mistake by ticking the wrong To-Do, this is the way to retrieve it. However, if you've completed a To-Do but want to add it back to your list to be completed again (for example, doing a homework assignment), you will need to add it as a new To-Do. The "Completed" tab shows only the 30 most recently completed To-Dos, with the most recent at the top. To see older completed To-Dos, use the Data Display Tool link at the bottom of the screen or export your data. Deleting Completed To-Dos At the top of the "Completed" tab is a button marked "Delete Completed" that will permanently delete all of your completed To-Dos (including those not visible in the Completed tab but not including those that are part of active Challenges or those that are from Group Plans). You may wish to delete completed To-Dos if you regularly review them and do not want to keep seeing ones you've already reviewed. Manually deleting completed To-Dos does not improve performance of the website. Completed To-Dos are automatically deleted after 30 days for non-subscribers and 90 days for subscribers. It is impossible to export deleted To-Dos or retrieve them in any other way, so if you want to keep permanent records of your To-Dos, export them regularly. Rearranging To-Dos As with all tasks, To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the three dots in the upper right corner of a task and choosing "To top" or "To bottom" from the resulting drop-down menu. If you would like certain, important To-Dos to always appear at the top of the list, there is currently no way to pin them there. If you don't want to keep using Move to Top on them, assign them to a tag called "top" so that filtering by that tag will show you only those important tasks. If you use both the website and the Android or iOS app, sync before adding new To-Dos. Otherwise, the order of existing To-Dos is likely to change. When adding To-Dos, add them while viewing the "Active" tab, or filter on the apps. If you add them while viewing the "Scheduled" or "Completed" tab or filter, the order of existing To-Dos is likely to change. Scoring The amount of experience and gold earned depends on the To-Do's task value. However, after the value reaches -47.27 (when the To-Do is about a month old), further changes in the value do not have any additional effect on the experience and gold earned. The amount of mana points earned is equal to 1% of your maximum MP. If the To-Do contains a checklist, when you mark the To-Do as completed, each completed (checked off) checklist item adds an amount equal to the gold, experience and MP as each item on the checklist would provide on its own as a sum. Therefore, a To-Do with one item ticked off provides twice as much as a To-Do with no checklist; two items ticked off provides three times as much and so on. At present, To-Dos with checklists still drop up to one item at most and cannot produce multiple drops. Eventually, you might think: "Why should I do my To-Dos right away, when they're worth the least amount of points, instead of waiting until they're huge and then cashing them in? Isn't that backwards of what you want -- to get To-Dos off fast?" The reasoning behind doing it this way is as follows: If To-Dos diminished in value as they aged, then you would want to do the ones that were red even less, because they wouldn't be worth much after a certain point. Consequently, there would be less point to doing anything you hadn't done right away. With the current system, you have a greater incentive to eventually get around to doing the older To-Dos, especially for things that cannot be done quickly or easily, such as long term goals that take a lot of effort. "Instant" To-Dos (ones you put on your list only to check them off immediately) may seem to have the lowest value initially, but they also provide an immediate experience, gold, and mana return, which can bring you closer to something you want to buy, or an extra spell cast on that day. See Also * Sample To-Dos * Naming Your Tasks * Dailies * Habits * Rewards * Using Google Apps Script and Google Calendar to schedule recurring To-Dos Known Bugs de:To-Dos es:Pendientes fr:À Faire nl:To-do's pt-br:Afazeres ru:Задачи zh:待辦事項 ja:To-Do Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed